


These Hands

by Demon_Hades



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massages, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a rather long and stressful work day. It took him a couple hours to find the information his client had requested, longer than he would have liked, but he did it. He always completes his jobs, he does have a reputation as the best informant in Tokyo to keep after all, he is Izaya Orihara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hands

It has been a rather long and stressful work day. It took him a couple hours to find the information his client had requested, longer than he would have liked, but he did it. He always completes his jobs, he does have a reputation as the best informant in Tokyo to keep after all, he is Izaya Orihara.

He pushes his chair back from his desk and leans his head back. He stretches like a lazy cat, purring as his stiff joints gleefully move after such a long time stuck in a single position. He’s been sitting in his chair for most of the day, and his muscles are sore and tense. He decides to check his phone, his personal cell that only a few know the number to. A small smile forms on his lips as he sees there’s new messages, all from Shiuzo. With a smirk, he sends him a text, and it takes very little effort to convince the eager Shizuo to come over. 

Once he arrives Izaya complains about being tense and sore from work, wanting Shizuo’s sympathy and praise about “doing such a good job today”. He subtly tries to plant the idea in Shizuo’s head to give him a massage, but the protozoan just isn’t getting the hint. Izaya finally swallows his pride and just asks him for one, he actually asks nicely, and Shizuo is so surprised by the genuine request that he complies, and Izaya pulls him into the bedroom.

He takes off his shirt, slowly and seductively, just to tease Shizuo, whose face burns bright red, and Izaya smugly bugs him about being a pervert by watching him undress. With his ego thoroughly boosted seeing how easily flustered Shizuo can get by just seeing his chest, Izaya lays down on the bed on his stomach with his arms cushioning his head. Shizuo gets on the bed behind him and hovers above him, seemingly unsure how to go about this. Izaya has given him massages before, one time after he had gotten into a big brawl with some thugs, but Shizuo isn’t actually sure how to give one to Izaya. More than anything however, he’s afraid to hurt him.

He looks down at the pale figure underneath him. He’s so skinny, he’s small, he looks fragile, though he knows he isn’t. He knows Izaya can ruin a man’s life in an instant, he knows he is feared, and for good reason too, but he can’t help but see him as a precious porcelain doll that is too frail to touch without it breaking.

He runs his fingers along the scars he can find on his back, he can feel Izaya slightly move into his hand, wanting Shizuo to continue, but he pulls his hand away instead. The scars that spoil his perfect skin are most likely from Shizuo himself. He doesn’t want to hurt him, maybe he did before, but not anymore. Things have changed. No. Their situation has changed, but Shizuo is still the same, he still thinks of himself as a beast.

Izaya senses his hesitation and turns his head to look at him. “Shizu-chan,” he says, in a tone uncharacteristically soft, “you won’t hurt me. Go ahead, I trust you.”  
Shizuo blinks. Trust? He trusts him? Why? He’s hurt him so many times before when they used to fight, what if he hurts him again? Even if he doesn’t want to fight the flea anymore, there’s still that possibility.

He shakes his head and moves away, but Izaya turns, sitting up, and grabs his wrist, then pulls him towards him. He takes Shizuo’s hand and opens it, palm up, “these hands don’t only destroy, they can do so much more than that.” Izaya searches his face, seeing only hesitation and fear. Fear like that shouldn’t be present in such warm and comforting eyes. He pulls his hand up and then leans his face into Shizuo’s hand, nuzzling against his palm. “Please Shizu-chan,” he says softly, “I trust you.”

Shizuo swallows nervously, but nods, and Izaya grins and happily lays back down again. Shizuo looks down at his hands, clenching and reopening his fists a few times before taking a breath. With shaky fingers, he places his palms on Izaya’s slim back, putting as little pressure as possible as he awkwardly moves them around his back and shoulders.  
Izaya clicks his tongue disappointed and then whines, “you can do it harder Shizu-chan,” he drawls, “I can barely feel anything.”

Shizuo mumbles something along the lines of _you didn’t say that last night_ as he carefully applies more pressure, trying to actually knead the stress out of smaller body beneath him. At first Izaya groans and his face scrunches in pain, and Shizuo’s heart skips a beat and he stops his hands.

_Oh god I hurt him, I did it too hard, I must have hurt his back, he’s in pain, oh god, I hurt him again, I hurt him, I must have, I hurt him-_

“Shizu-chan, keep going,” Izaya says, stern enough to snap him out of his spiraling thoughts. Shizuo blinks slowly, realising he didn’t actually injure or break Izaya’s back, and calms down a little. It takes a moment for him to work up the confidence to continue again, but he does.  
With slow and careful movement, he glides his hands along his back. It takes a rather long while before he actually begins to apply more pressure. Izaya tries to bite back more groans as Shizuo pushes, strong but still gentle, against his muscles. He pays careful attention to where the knots are, and works on those areas especially. The tension in the muscles slowly starts to release, and Izaya’s awkward repressed groans melt into pleased sighs. He moans blissfully as he starts to relax under his lover’s hands. He nearly falls asleep as Shizuo gives him the best massage he’s ever received.

Eventually Shizuo stops, and it takes a moment for Izaya’s brain to wake him from the haze and bring him back to earth. He turns his head to look behind him at Shizuo, who is only smiling with a genuine peaceful look, a face Izaya doesn’t get to see often. “That wasn’t too bad was it?” He says, rolling onto his back so he can face him fully.  
Shizuo hums quietly, “I thought you fell asleep.”

Izaya laughs, not a harsh and teasing laugh like usual, but a soft and relaxed laugh. His real laugh. “Another couple minutes and I would have, it was rather comforting Shizu-chan.”

“I was afraid I was hurting you,” is his reply, as he looks away sheepishly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Cute, Izaya thinks  
“Of course you weren’t hurting me Shizu-chan,” he says, and sits up. He crosses his legs, then takes Shizuo’s hands again. “I told you that these hands can do more than destroy. You can be gentle, despite what you believe about yourself.”

Shizuo is looking at him, his caramel eyes searching his for any hint of a lie. He won’t find it, Izaya may lie a lot for his work and his hobbies, but not now.  
“These hands can create, they can protect, and they can hold what’s dear to you.” Izaya continues, placing a small kiss on Shizuo’s knuckles. “I trust you to hold me with these hands.”

Izaya plays with the ring on Shizuo’s left hand, the that matches the one on his own. 

“That’s why I asked for your hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/145743371843/these-hands)
> 
> This is my first time posting something here so forgive me if things are a little wonky.


End file.
